Trefoil Knot
|Singer = yanaginagi |Release Date = October 30, 2013 |Label = NBCUniversal Entertainment }} is the ending theme of the second cour of ''Nagi no Asukara'' Anime Series. The song's performed by yanaginagi. Tracklist The lyrics was written by yanaginagi. The music composition, arrangement, programming and all other instruments was handled by Yoshiaki Dewa. The strings was arranged by Yasuko Murata Strings. # # #unjour #Trefoil Knot (instrumental) #Intention Propellant (instrumental) #unjour (instrumental) Lyrics Rōmaji= Mugon no kotoba de ayatori shite Jōzu ni dekita to waratte miru Tokui na no ha dare ni mo kidukarenu yō ni Kokoro oshi korosu koto, sore hitotsu dake Demo torimaku kirei na loop ha yawai chikara de Te kuri yosete kureru kara Azayaka ni musunde, kono kimochi-goto Hanare nai yō ni kataku kataku Hito musubi, hito wo musunde Kitai no yamanai saki he Asu he ikō Motometa mono nado hontō ha naku Akogareru koto ni akogareteta Kiduita toki, aruita michi ha fusagare Maita hazu datta mejirushi mo mienai Kita mo minami mo miushi natte tohō ni kurete mo Sora de mattete kureru nara Ima takaku kazashite, kienai akari Mayowa nai yō ni tsuyoku tsuyoku Unadareta tsuki mo terashite Tashikana kotae wo shimesu, michi shirube Korekara tabi ni deyō ka Tayori nai sen ni yurare Kazoe kirenai arashi ni ito wo tatare Karada ni ame ga shimikon demo Sono-do ni nando mo musunde, kono kimochi-goto Hodokenai yō ni zutto zutto Hito musubi, hito wo musunde Kitai no yamanai saki he Asu he ikō Kibō nosete ikō |-| Kanji= 無言の言葉であやとりして 上手に出来たと笑ってみる 得意なのは誰にも気付かれぬように 心押し殺すこと　それひとつだけ でもとりまく綺麗なループは柔い力で 手繰り寄せてくれるから 鮮やかに結んで　この気持ごと 離れないように固く固く ひと結び　人を結んで 期待の止まない先へ あすへ行こう 求めたものなど本当は無く 憧れることに憧れてた 気づいた時　歩いた道は塞がれ 蒔いた筈だった目印も見えない 北も南も見失って途方に暮れても 空で待っててくれるなら 今高くかざして　消えないあかり 迷わないように強く強く うなだれた月も照らして 確かな答えを示す　みちしるべ これから旅に出ようか 頼りない船に揺られ 数えきれない嵐に糸を断たれ 体に雨が染み込んでも その度に何度も結んで　この気持ごと 解けないようにずっとずっと ひと結び　人を結んで 期待の止まない先へ あすへ行こう 希望乗せて行こう |-| English= I stand in string figure without saying any words I tried by my skills, and you seemed laughing Nobody noticed my specialty I have to kill my feelings, just that Yet, the surrounding beautiful loops softly Drag me not to do it This feeling tied brightly Tightly, and tightly, it won't get away A single knot that ties peoples couldn't be stopped because of waiting, it goes in advance Towards the future I actually have nothing to aim I just admire what I have to admire The time I noticed, this path I walked has been blocked I also can't see the plated sign The destination sight of north and south becomes dark Still, if the sky still awaits I now highly hold the everlasting light Stronger and stronger, as if I won't lose The drooping moon also shines Showing an answer of certainity, leads my way Shall I go to the journey now? I am rocked in the unreliable ship The countless storm cut the string My body imbued in the rain That time, endlessly this feeling tied Forevermore, as if it wont get off A single knot that ties peoples couldn't be stopped because of waiting, it goes in advance Towards the future Let's ride our hopes Videos Nagi no Asukara ED 2 Ending 2 三つ葉の結びめ|Ending animation 【やなぎなぎ】7thシングル「三つ葉の結びめ」PV -short ver.-|Short cut of the PV Navigation Category:Songs Category:Anime Category:Anime Theme Songs